Angry Words
by cindythechef
Summary: Henry has a fight with Shawn, a fight he may never get to apologize for.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you can be so irresponsible, sometimes I wish you would have never come back!" Henry growled at his only son. Shawn yelled back "You want me to leave Fine Dad, I am outta here. I wont bother you ever again."

When he shouted that I could hear him holding back the tears, maybe I could have apologized at that point but no, I HAD to continue and tell him; "I wonder sometimes IF YOU ARE REALLY MY SON".

Those are the last words I said to my only son after we fought at the Police station.

We didn't see eye-to-eye on a lot of things but the way he was behaving was putting the case and his friends in danger. I know that is not an excuse for what I said though.

I remember the look on everyone's faces as Shawn stormed out of the station in tears. I regretted the words almost as soon as they left my mouth but I couldn't take them back now.

Juliet gave me a look that could have killed and ran after Shawn but she was too late Shawn had all ready taken off on his motorcycle.

I just sat at my desk so angry with myself, I held my head in my hands and thought "How could I have said those things to him, he didn't deserve those words. I am so sorry son, I am so sorry"

Lassiter followed Juliet out of the station and when she saw that Shawn had taken off she begged Lassiter to take her to find him.

Lassiter gave Juliet a hug and showed her his keys saying that is what he was here to do.

Lassiter looked at Juliet and told her that he only had about a ten-minute head start on them so he could not have gotten too far. They took off with lights flashing and the searchlight on the side of the car searching for any signs of Shawn or his motorcycle

Juliet was seething at Henry "How could he say such a thing to his only son. What kind of father would do such a thing?" She vowed to give Henry a piece of her mind the next time she saw him.

The partners searched the dark curvy mountain roads that surrounded the Santa Barbra Police Station for what felt like hours. Then their heart stopped when they heard an announcement over the police radio. "All units report to a motorcycle accident at intersection of Jonathon road and Butler Blvd."

Juliet's heart dropped and she looked at Lassiter desperately hoping that he would tell her there is no way that motorcycle accident was Shawn. Lassiter wouldn't make eye contact with his frightened partner but was all ready in the process of turning his car around and heading to the scene.

Lassiter and Juliet were only about three minutes away so they were the first people on the scene.

The scene was one out of a nightmare. Shawn's shiny silver bike was scattered in about a hundred different pieces that covered the intersection. Juliet desperately searched for Shawn in the wreckage, she was praying that he would walk over to her and crack some stupid joke about what had happened.

Lassiter was the first to spot Shawn. He had been thrown into the bushes at the side of the road. His legs were visibly broken; bone was protruding out of each leg. His helmet had a huge crack running down the center of it and a part of his handlebars was sticking out of his abdomen.

Lassiter was visibly shaken but he stayed strong for his partner. Uniforms began to arrive at the scene and the ambulance could be heard in the distance. He had one of the uniforms stay with Juliet as he went to check on Spencer. Juliet fought him at first but Lassiter insisted fearing that he would find the young Spencer dead.

Lassiter cautiously approached the crumpled mass of man wondering how he was ever going to get the image of Shawn's lifeless body out of his mind. He reached two fingers to his neck and too his surprise there was a pulse. It wasn't strong but it was there.

Stunned and surprised he went into Cop mode. Using all the first aide that he had been taught over the years he did what he could to stabilize the Psychic. He assured Shawn that Juliet was near by and the ambulance would be her to take him to the hospital in just a minute.

Before he waved Juliet over to his side he leaned down and told Shawn, "Just for the record I am glad you came back". He waved Juliet over and she rushed to his side holding his bloody lifeless hand. She looked horrified but Lassiter assured her that he was alive.

The ambulance arrived at the scene they worked for 45 minutes to stabilize all of his injuries, Juliet rode with Shawn to the emergency room.

Lassiter went back to the station to inform Gus and Chief Vick what had happened. He wasn't sure how he was going to face Henry yet. Lassiter didn't even want him at the hospital after what he told Shawn.

Lassiter walked into the station and the first person he saw was Henry. With a look of anger on his face Lassiter walked to Henry and punched him in the face. Henry fell to the floor. Lassiter began to yell at Henry " I hope you are happy with yourself the blood on my pants is YOUR SONS BLOOD! We found him all right, he wrecked his motorcycle and is now on his way to the hospital and I am not sure if he is going to even survive the ambulance ride!"

Every person in the station was now watching the two men. Henry stayed on the ground stunned at what he had heard. Chief Vick and Gus came running to Lassiter and told him "forget this lets get to the hospital."

When the group of friends arrived at the hospital they spotted Juliet in the waiting room. She ran to them to give them a hug and told them that Shawn had made it to the hospital but he was brought into surgery and I haven't heard anything yet.

The four friends sat in the waiting room in silence and they waited and prayed. Prayed that the young man that they have all grown to love would make it through surgery and be all right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Back at the station Henry sat at his desk debating whether or not he should go to the hospital. Would they allow him to sit with them in the waiting room? Would his son want to see him? Oh God, is his son even alive? Those hateful words cannot be the last words I ever say to my son, Please God let him be okay?

Henry decided that his place was at the hospital he was prepared to hear whatever any one else had to say to him but he needed to be near his boy.

Henry timidly walked into the waiting room and the first person to greet him was Chief Vick. She filled him in on what she knew about Shawn's condition letting him know that as far as they knew Shawn was still in surgery.

Henry walked up to the trio of friends sitting in the far corner of the room. He stumbled and stammered over his words but manage to ask the friends for forgiveness for what he had said to Shawn. He admitted that it was his fault that they were sitting in this waiting room waiting for word if Shawn was going to live or die. He promised if he was given the chance that he would do everything in his power to make things right with his son.

Juliet's lip quivered in anger listening to the elder Spencer. She was not ready to forgive him for causing Shawn to run away but she was glad that he was there. He needed to be there. Shawn needed the strength of all his family and friends if he was going to live through this accident.

Guss hugged Henry and let him know that he believed that he would make things right with Shawn.

Lassiter didn't say anything. He didn't even acknowledge the older man weeping in front of him. He focused on his partner and being there for her and doing whatever he could do to help Shawn.

Hours had passed with no word on Shawn, Gus was curled up on the plastic love seat and Juliet was sleeping with her head on Lassiter's lap. Chief Vick was sitting staring out the window and all Henry could do was pace.

Six excruciating hours latter the doors of the waiting room opened and a very tired doctor in scrubs asked for friends and family of Shawn Spencer. The five people scattered around the room jumped up and stood in front of the tired doctor. He asked them all to have a seat.

The doctor began with the words that they had been praying to hear. "He made it through the surgery". The doctor went on to let them know that they were able to set his broken legs and they repaired the damage to his abdomen. The thing that worried the doctors was his head.

The doctor said that Shawn's helmet was nearly cracked in two. He reminded them that it takes considerable force to crack a helmet. He went on to explain that Shawn had very severe swelling in the brain and they had to actually remove a portion of his skull to allow for the swelling.

He let the worried bunch know that he is in intensive care and the next 36 hours would be critical to know whether he will survive or not. He also encouraged the group to take turns talking and reading to the comatose Shawn. The doctor said that maybe the sound of his family and friends would help bring him out of his Coma.

A nurse came shortly after the doctor left and got the small group once he was settled in his room. Lassiter, Juliet and Gus went with the nurse but Henry stayed in the waiting room. Chief Vick noticed the elder Spencer not moving to go see his son. She sat next to Henry and patted his leg. Henry looked dazed and said " I don't think he would want to see me and I and.. the elder Spencer couldn't finish his thought he broke down weeping in Chief Vick's arms.

As the trio walked into Shawn's room they were not sure what they would see but what greeted them was worse then they could have imagined. Both of his legs were cast up to the thighs, there was a visible mound on his abdomen from the bandages covering his surgery wounds. The most alarming thing was his face. It was so swollen you could barely tell it was Shawn. His head was wrapped up like a mummy and tubes were sticking out all over his body.

Juliet sat down next to Shawn's bed she picked up his hand and she kissed it. She held his hand to her face as she told him who was in the room and how much they all loved him and she begged him to come back to her.

Gus tried to mask his fear and cheerfully said "Hey Buddy, we need you to wake up the season finale of Top Model was going to come on next week and they all ready had the Tivo set." Lassiter even chimed in and said, "Come on Spencer enough lazing around we have work to do." That was the best Lassie could do showing emotion to Shawn. Inside Lassiter was hoping that Shawn would wake up and criticize his hair or something just to make him angry but nothing the Psychic didn't move a muscle.

Chief Vick had encouraged Henry to go and see his son. The two walked down the hall to Shawn's room. Henry stood in front of the door and sighed, he looked at Karen and told her that he didn't know if he could do it. Karen looked at Henry and said, "Your son needs you, now get in there."

The trio of friend in the room made way for Henry to see Shawn. Henry sat down next to Shawn's bed and quietly said, "Shawn I am so, so sorry. I did not mean the things that I said to you. The day that you came back to my house was the best day of my life. I finally had my son back. You have made me proud everyday of the last seven years. I am so sorry that my stupid temper hurt you." When that was said there was a reaction from Shawn but not a good one.

His heart rate soared to 140 beats a minute and he began to go into a Grand Maul Seizure. Lassiter screamed at Henry to LEAVE as a team of Doctors came into treat Shawn. The group was ushered back to the waiting room. An anxious hour passed before the doctor was able to let the group know what had happened.

The Doctor came in and sat down next to the anxious and exhausted group. He told the group that he had obviously had a reaction to something that was said in the room. He said that when his blood pressure rose suddenly and that is what caused the seizure. He told the group that he was going to heavily sedate Shawn and encouraged them all to go home and get some sleep, promising to call if there was any change in his condition.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The weary group went home to do as the doctor ordered. The next day the first person back at the hospital was Juliet she was glad to see that Shawn had a quiet night. She sat next to the unconscious detective and began to fill him in on the apology that the group received from his father. She told him how surprised she was that Henry would think about apologizing period much less to them, she figured that he must be genuinely sorry for what he had said and how he behaved.

She filled Shawn in on Lassiter's actions too. She said that he was so upset after the ambulance brought you here that he went back to the station and decked your father. She snickered and said "Your Dad has a nasty black eye now thanks to Lassiter". She went on to tell him about his prognosis and how much she needed him to wake up.

Shawn never showed any signs of life while Juliet spoke and he just laid there completely still, the constant beep of the heart monitor the only thing she had to assure her that he was still with them. Shawn lying still is almost as unnerving as the sight of all his injuries she thought. Juliet sat for a time in silence staring at every feature on Shawn's face; in a way she was taking mental pictures of his features so if the worst happened she would never forget.

She looked at the four colors of hair that made up his eyebrows all in varying shades of blonde. She smiled when she noticed the small scar on his lip from a childhood operation. She felt the tiny patch of soft hair that he had on his ear lobe. He never realized that patch of hair was there but she found it one night and loved to play with it. She noticed the way his hands were rough and weathered from riding his bike and spending years working odd jobs with his hands. She studied the unconscious man like she would study for a test.

When she was done with the mental checklist of Shawn's features she kissed his forehead and told him that she would be back latter, she wanted to make sure the paper work was done right on his accident.

Juliet got to the office and immediately spotted her partner and the Chief but Henry's desk was empty. He was supposed to work today she thought? Chief saw her and waved her and Lassiter into her office. "How is Mr. Spencer doing today?" asked the chief. Juliet shrugged her shoulders, weakly smiled and said "about the same".

Chief Vick frowned and told the two that she was hoping to hear a better report than that. She then went on to ask the two detectives to go and check on Henry Spencer. Chief said that she had tried to call all morning but there was no answer at his home and she was worried about the old man.

The Detective team sighed and set out to complete their assigned task. They arrived at Henry's home and saw that his truck was in the driveway. They knocked on the door but no one answered. They went searching around the house thinking that maybe he was in his garden or something. They went around back and Juliet saw through the kitchen window the elder Spencer passed out on the kitchen floor with blood on his forehead. "Oh my God" whispered Juliet and then she yelled for Carlton to join her. When he got to the side of the house she was at she just nervously pointed to the unconscious figure on the kitchen floor?

"Oh sweet lady Justice he didn't" murmured Lassiter as he kicked in the back door of the home. He raced to the passed out father on the floor and felt for a pulse. Thankfully there was a pulse strong and steady. The wound on his forehead turned out to be superficial he probably got it when he passed out. The two looked around the room and noticed the floor was littered with empty liquor bottles.

Lassiter let out a whistle as he saw the bottles that littered the floor. Henry had not just been drinking beer there were empty vodka and whisky bottle on the coffee table and there was an unmarked bottle of what looked like home brewed stuff empty next to Henry. The place reeked of alchahol.

The two detectives managed to get Henry to the couch, Juliet started to brew some coffee and Lassiter tried to wake him up. Nothing the two did was going to wake the seriously inebriated man from his fuge. It was getting late and Juliet really wanted to swing by the hospital one more time before visiting hours were over so Lassiter begrudgingly offered to watch over Henry while she was gone and make sure he didn't hurt himself or drink any more.

Juliet walked into Shawn's room at the hospital and was greeted by Shawn's smiling hazel eyes. She ran over to his bed and grabbed up his hand. "You are awake! I am so glad to see your sweet eyes!"

Shawn was not only awake but he was also off the breathing tube, he still had a nasal cannula but he could speak to them now. His voice was slurred and it took a lot of effort to speak but the first words out of his mouth were "Dad?" he finished the sentence with his eyes. He looked so worried about his Dad. He was hoping to wake up to him sitting next to his bed like so many times before but when he woke up no one was there.

Juliet reminded him that him and his Dad had a really bad fight, worse then they had ever witnessed. She told him " Your Dad had come to see him the night before and he apologized for saying the things that he did to you and when he did you had a massive seizure.

So your Dad decided you were better off without him here and he went home and proceeded to drink himself into unconsciousness. Lassiter and I found him before I came here tonight. Lassiter is sitting with him till he wakes up and sobers up a little".

Shawn's eyes began to tear up as he heard the news about his Dad and all that had happened. He smacked at Juliet's phone and managed to utter the word "call". She was lost for a second she said, " I don't understand what you want me to do? Who do you want me to call?" Shawn getting visibly frustrated at the difficulty he was having speaking managed to say "Papa Bear"

Juliet smiled at her sweet boyfriend lying in the bed. He was so sweet and loving he was so hurt and sick but he could only think about his Dad. She obediently began to dial Lassiter not knowing if Henry would have woken up yet.

Lassiter answered the phone in his usual gruff way and Juliet asked how Henry was doing. Lassiter huffed at the sight of the hung over gentleman now awake but trying to get a hold of all his faculties. He said "He is awake but only barely" Juliet asked if he could hand Henry the phone, Lassiter said okay whatever, thinking that it was now Juliet's turn to holler at her boyfriends Dad. Lassiter handed Henry the phone and he said hello, Juliet told him to hold on she had a message for him that he would want to hear.

She held the phone up to Shawn's face and Shawn was able to say "Luv you Dad, I forgive you". When Juliet brought the phone back to her ear she heard Henry sobbing on the other end. He told her that they would be up there in just a few minutes.

Lassiter dove Henry to the hospital in what seemed like record time. Henry came into his Sons room and he was greeted with two smiling green eyes. He was awake! Henry was so overwhelmed he went to his son and held him in a hug and the two didn't utter a word but volumes were shared between the two men.

The doctor came in shortly after his Dad made it to the hospital and gave everyone an update on Shawn's condition. He told them, first the good news, as expected his legs were still okay they will be cast for several months but they will heal, his cat scan that morning showed everything in his abdomen healing well and the best news the swelling in his brain was going down, he cautioned that it was far from gone but it was heading in the right direction.

His Dad was glad to hear that news but he cautiously asked the Doctor "Okay that is good news now what about the bad news." Well the Doctor began it looks like Shawn had a massive stroke last night which is what is effecting his speech and we aren't sure what other damage was done.

Shawn's eyes now looked sad. He was alive but at what cost? His Dad noticing the look on his face told his only son "We have you back with us that is all I care about. We can work through any issues as long as we have you here with us." Juliet was quick to agree with his Dad and went on to tell him " I will love you till the day I die no matter what you got that mister" Shawn smiled the two members of his cheerleading squad, they were the most important people in his world and if they were with him then he was ready to fight. He looked at Lassie in the corner of the room and shot him this lost puppy dog look trying to get some encouragement from the grouse detective but instead he said "I am thrilled for one at the thought of you not being able to speak so much, maybe finally I will get a word in edge wise on cases" he crossed his arms and leaned into the corner and when no one was looking he winked in approval at Shawn and Shawn just smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It has been a very long two weeks in the hospital for Shawn but thankfully all of his injuries are healing nicely and he was ready to begin the next phase of his healing, Physical Therapy. The stroke that he suffered mainly affected his speech and his fine motor skills. His hands could not open all the way and he could not use his fingers to pick up small things. Speech was incredibly difficult for him, you could tell he knew what he wanted to say the words would not come out of his mouth more than a hard fought one at a time.

The doctor felt that his physical limitations would almost completely go away with time but he warned that the damage to his speech center of the brain was unfortunately likely permanent. Shawn did not take that news well at first he liked the sound of his old voice and wasn't a fan of this new one. He was determined to work as hard as he could to prove the doctors wrong.

Shawn hated the fact that he had to have his Dad, Juliet or Gus feed him he loved it when people brought him pineapple smoothies, that was something he could manage on his own.

He got so frustrated one day with his lack of ability to speak he began to use the type and text app on his ipad to communicate. It turned out to be a source of fun for the Psychic. He loved to scare people when they came and visited. Lassiter came with Juliet to visit one day and Shawn doubled over laughing when Lassiter jumped and reached for his side arm at the gruff computerized thug voice that asked him "How's it hanging Lasidophalous my man"

The animosity felt the night the two Spencer men fought was now nonexistent. The two men were so close people almost started to believe that Shawn must be communicating with Henry psychically.

After about six weeks in the hospital Chief Vick began showing up to visit with cases for the Psychic to look at while he is recovering. She assured him that she knew his ability to "read" the people in the cases would be limited but she wanted to run them by him anyway.

After another two weeks in the hospital Spencer was able to close seven more cases from his hospital bed and was ready to be released from the hospital. Henry had been making preparations for Shawn to come home to his house to finish recovering and Shawn was perfectly fine with the idea.

Shawn was still pretty much bed ridden in his fathers house but thanks to case files and an active internet connection he was able to keep his mind active by solving every case that came his way. Chief Vick visited one night and brought the Psychic a certificate of commendation. She proudly told Shawn and his Dad that Shawn now held the record of most cases solved in a single month.

Shawn grinned as big as his muscles would let him and Henry patted his son's leg and told him that he was really proud of him and that was a huge deal. He typed on his ipad "I bet I hold the WORLD record of most police cases solved while stuck in a hospital bed using an ipad to talk" They all laughed and agreed yes that record is probably safely his too.

Four months after his motorcycle accident Shawn was finally ready to get his casts off his legs. The doctors assured Shawn and Henry both that Shawn's bones were completely healed and he was ready to start to walk again.

The casts came off with relative ease and Shawn just stared disgusted at his scared and white legs. He thought "Yuck my legs look like a dead dudes legs." The doctor and Henry came on either side of Shawn and helped him to stand on his newly freed legs. The first few attempts at standing were unsuccessful he quickly crumbled into the Doctor and his Dads arms but the third time was the charm. He stood by himself for 24 seconds before he had to be caught and lowered back to the bed.

The Doctor was thrilled at that first attempt at standing but Shawn wasn't to happy about it he vowed to shock the doctor at next weeks apt and walk for the doc. The Doctor smiled at Shawn and said, "knowing you the way I do after these months I do not doubt you will do just that."

When Shawn got home he took a nap he hated to admit it but he was exhausted from the Physical Therapy session. After his nap he texted Gus and Lassiter to come over that night and help him practice walking. Gus was more than happy to help and Lassiter well, Shawn knew he wouldn't voluntarily help Shawn so he sent another text to Chief Vick asking if she would help "persuade" Lassiter to help him. She did and Lassiter showed up that night with Gus, not very happy but he came.

The trio worked for hours after work every night and by the appointment came next week Shawn was ready to shock his Doctor. His Dad wheeled him in to the office and when the chair was parked and his Dad raised the footrest Shawn got up without help and walked the two steps to the waiting exam table. Shawn sat at the table with this HUGE crooked grin on his face. The Doc looked at Shawn and told him "I think I know how to continue to work with you. I need to tell you everything is impossible and you will achieve it every time."

His Dad chuckled and said that "Shawn never liked to be told that he couldn't do something, he is nothing but persistent"

Therapy was going to last a long time he had a very long road ahead of him but the day that he was looking forward to most came six long months after the motorcycle accident. Shawn with the help of crutches that attached to his arms and his father hovering around him he walked into the SBPD on his on two feet. He came busting trough the door and smiled great big at what he saw. A huge banner on the wall of the station that read, WELCOME BACK DETECTIVE SPENCER. Everyone in the station welcomed him, even a few of the regular arrestees that were there offered there welcome back to Shawn.

He still could not speak but his smile; head nods and fist bumps told everyone that he was glad to be back. The welcome back party didn't last long the Chief fielded a call from the Mayor about a high profile missing persons case and asked Shawn if he felt like heading out to a crime scene? A fist bump to Gus and a headshake yes they were off Gus, Shawn and of course Henry.

Henry wasn't going to allow his son to go to a crime scene without him, he almost lost his son six months ago and the kid can barely walk on his own Gus and Shawn when they gave him a dirty look when he followed them to the car he smiled and said "if you want to go to this crime scene I am coming with you to protect you and if you want to stop me then you are going to have to shot me got it" Shawn just smiled at his Dad and gave him a shake of his head in understanding and thanks for being there. Henry just smiled and nodded back.

{I am pretty sure this story is not over yet. My daughters want me to end the story a certain way I am just not sure if that is how I want to go yet. Thank you for taking the time to read this story}


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Finally back at work after six long months Shawn was so excited he could barely contain his self in the car. Tapping his hands, fidgeting in his seat. Henry was anxious as well, he didn't know if his son was ready to be back in the field yet but he didn't say anything, as long as he could be near by he would make sure nothing happened to him.

Gus pulled up to the crime scene. It was a beautiful stately home; they were directed to the back of the property where a horse barn stood backing up to the woods.

Chief Vick greeted the trio as they emerged from Gus's Echo she told them that the person Kidnapped was Merry Schroeder the last person to see her was her sister Cassie. Cassie said that Merry always finished her workday with a horse ride in the woods. Yesterday was no exception; Merry got on her horse and started her ride.

She was usually gone about an hour but she was known for getting lost in thought on these rides so her family didn't become concerned until Merry's horse came back to the stables without Merry. Attached to the horse was this note

_If you ever want to see your sweet Merry again you need to come alone to the warehouse on 12__th__ street tomorrow night at 7. Come alone and no police or you will get Merry back one piece at a time_

Shawn began to look around the stable noticing that Merry had left her cell phone on the table in the barn. He motioned to Lassiter to come and bag the phone. They couldn't use it to trace the missing girl like they hoped but maybe there were some clues on the phone.

Next place he inspected was the horses stable. He was having some trouble maneuvering over the hay-covered floor and stumbled and slammed into the wall of the Barn. His Dad noticing his trouble rushed to his side and made sure that he didn't hit the ground.

Henry looked at his visibly shaken and frustrated son and asked him if he was all right? Shawn just grimaced and shook his head yes. His Dad walked with him now on his way to see the horse. Once they arrived at the horses Stable Shawn carefully inspected the beast. He noticed red clay in his hoofs, pointing it out with his crutch to his father.

His Dad saw and sighed "Hmm the only place around here that had red clay were the caves that were by Lake Anne" Shawn shook his head in approval at his father and touched his finger to his nose to say you got it exactly right.

The two went back to Chief Vick. She asked him if Shawn had divined anything about where the missing girl was and just like old times Shawn put his finger to his forehead. Chief Vick was thrilled we will take any leads you have Mr. Spencer. Shawn nudged his Dad and coughed at his as to say tell her. His Dad rolled his eyes and said, "Shawn had 'divined' that the girl was captured at and maybe being held at the caves that overlook Lake Anne". Chief was thrilled at the lead "good work Spencer Men" and she leaned into Shawn and told him in his ear "I am so glad to have you back"

Chief got Lassiter and Juliet and a group of uniformed officers and headed to inspect the Caves by the lake. Henry told Shawn that their work was done and he needed to get him home before it was time for his next round of medication. Shawn rolled his eyes at his over protective nursemaid and signaled one more minute. Shawn had noticed something at the edge of the woods that he wanted to check out

Gus was waiting in the car thinking that the two would be there shortly. Henry got side tracked by questions from one of the officers on the scene so Shawn took the opportunity to go inspect the edge of the woods on his own.

He slipped past the cops that were there processing every shred of evidence in the barn. He moved pretty fast for someone who could not stand without help from the crutches. He got to the edge of the woods and noticed a glint from a mirrored surface; he hesitated for a minute looking back toward the Barn noticing that everyone was still busy he decided to inspect the suspicious light on his own.

He had walked just far enough into the woods to not be be seen from the barn when he felt a rag cover his mouth. He slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The kidnapper grabbed his crutches and attached a note that read.

_I warned you not to involve the cops in this, since you do not want to play by the rules neither will I. I now have the cop's favorite Psychic. The price just doubled and Chief Vick can be the one to make the drop tomorrow night. Try anything funny and I promise you that the Psychic and the girl will die a very painful death. _

Henry finally finished answering the young officers questions and he realized that Shawn was no longer behind him waiting. "God Dammit Shawn where are you?" Henry ran out to the car hoping that Shawn was waiting with his best friend. When he saw the empty car his face dropped. Gus noticed Henry's panicked search and came to help. "Where is Shawn?" they both said to each other at the same time.

They inspected the Barn and the surrounding area but no Shawn. Then Henry remembered that Shawn wanted to inspect in the woods to see what was shining in the sunlight. The two men took of to the back of the barn thankfully Shawn and his crutches made an unmistaken track to follow. They followed the tracks to right inside the tree line of the woods and what they saw next made Henry's heart almost stop.

Shawn's crutches were on the ground with a note attached to them. They read the note and looked at each other in horror. This cannot be happening, but it was. Henry grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Chief Vick. When the Chief answered, Henry let her know all that happened and what the note said. Fighting the tears Henry told her "They have my boy Karen we have to find these bastards" she assured him that they WILL find them and to sit tight they will be right there.

Shawn woke up his hands and feet bound, he thought, "they took my crutches they don't have to tape my arms and legs I am not going anywhere." He tried to look around and see if he could tell where he was being kept but there was nothing but darkness and cold.

Shawn was getting so cold that he began to shiver uncontrollably he decided to lay down and curl up into the best ball that he could to help keep whatever body heat he had left. His body was also starting to remind him that he was late taking his medication. Without that medicine his muscles would tighten up and the pain that they helped keep at bay would begin to really be a problem.

He was blaming himself for being so stupid to go inspect the woods on his own. What was he thinking? My Dad is going to be so angry with me. He taught me better than this. I am so stupid. I am so sorry Dad please forgive me. Those were the last thoughts before he fell asleep.

Chief Vick, Lassiter and Juliet made it back to the spot in the woods where Shawn was taken. They bagged the note and had CSI come in and dust the crutches for prints and see if they could get any footprints or any other evidence that could tell us who this crazy person was.

Henry was pacing in the field right outside the woods muttering something about this being all his fault and if he took better care of his son this wouldn't happen. Vick came out to the older Spencer and told him that she needed him and Gus to go back to the station and start organizing what evidence they had so far. Her heart wanted to tell him to go home and stop blaming his self but her head knew the best thing for Henry was to keep him busy.

Gus took Henry back to the station and they got the clear board out and began to piece together all the clues that they had uncovered at the stables. At the top if the board was a label that read victims Merry Schroeder and Shawn Spencer the sight of that label was almost too much for the elder Spencer to handle. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He knew that his son needed him to keep it together so that is what he did.

Shawn was shocked awake by a swift kick to his abdomen. He opened his eyes and saw the shadow of his kidnapper standing over him. The kidnapper reached down and grabbed the Psychic to his feet but Shawn didn't have his crutches so he was only on his feet for about three seconds before he fell back down to the ground with a thump. Shawn managed to get the words "no stand need crutches" the kidnapper was not amused he kicked the defenseless man again this time landing on his head. All Shawn could do was groan.

The kidnapper pulled Shawn up again but this time slammed him onto a seat. The room was still dark but a spot light shone on the now bleeding psychic. The kidnapper groused "Smile pretty now, we want your friends to know how well I am treating you." Shawn instinctively stuck his tongue out at his captor.

The kidnapper was not amused and punched Shawn in the mouth knocking him into unconsciousness.

The kidnapper snapped a picture of his handiwork, Shawn was sitting in a chair unconscious, his head hanging lifeless with blood pouring from the kick to the head and the punch to the face. He took picture and emailed it to the police station with the message,

_You can see Shawn and I are having so much fun together. Don't forget two million dollars brought by Chief Vick and Chief Vick alone tomorrow night or the Psychic and the girl die._

Officer McNab was the officer to open the email he printed the email and the picture off to bring them to Chief Vick. He wanted to avoid anyone else seeing them. He tried to walk to her office like nothing was wrong but he could not stop thinking about the image of Shawn beaten and bloody. He walked into Chief Vicks office and she could tell immediately something was wrong with the normal upbeat officer.

He quietly told the Chief that they had just gotten this over email and he wanted her to see them immediately. Vick was not in the mood to play games she grumbled back "well what is it?" He took a deep breath and laid the photo and the email on Vick's desk in front of her. All she could say when she saw the picture was "Oh God"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

As the sun started to shine through the windows of the SBPD Vick called Lassier, O'Hara, Gus, Henry and McNab into the conference room. She stood in front of the weary group and showed them the email and picture that McNab had brought to her just a few minutes earlier. The group looked at the image of the beaten and lifeless Shawn.

Juliet was the first to see the picture and all she could do was mutter "Oh dear Lord" under her breath. She knew that she needed to be a Detective right now and not a girl friend.

Gus was next to see the pic he just shook his head, sighed and passed it to Lassiter. When he saw the image of the beaten and broken Shawn and slammed it next to Henry and told Chief Vick "We have to nail this Son of a Bitch" Vick agreed and assured him that we will.

Henry saw the reactions of the other people in the room and he really did not want to look but he knew that he had too. What he saw would forever be burned into his head. His only son, the man who just fought his way back from a horrible motorcycle accident sitting in a chair unconscious and bleeding and that is what he could see who knows what other injuries they inflicted on him when he couldn't stand or talk. Henry just rubbed his face and sat in silence.

Vick had McNab leave the room and find the computer guys and help them see if they could trace where the email had come from. The rest of the group started to go through every scrap of evidence with a fine tooth comb hoping and praying that something would help lead them to the kidnapped girl and their friend.

The group took turns taking short naps on the couch in Chief Vick's office but they never left the station they worked every lead till there were no more leads left to work. Vick noticed that it was 5'oclock she started the process of getting 2 million dollars from the evidence room.

Lassiter told Vick that the Department had a strict policy of not bargaining with kidnappers. Vick reassured Lassiter that she knew full well what she was doing and the bills they were going to give the kidnapper were either out of circulation bills or counterfeit. She also assured Lassiter that she may walk into that warehouse alone but she will not be unarmed.

With an understanding look Lassiter left her to her preparations and he left to organize the perimeter that was to be in place around the warehouse.

************************************************************************************Back in the cold dark warehouse Shawn was awoken by the force of Merry being thrown to the ground next to him. She looked frightened but she did not appear to be beaten like he was. The kidnapper reached down and patted Merry's face and said hopefully mommy dearest gave the cops the money or you both will be dead before morning with that he laid one more hard kick into Shawn's abdomen.

The kidnapper left to the place the drop off was set to take place but before he left he started a small fire in the corner of the warehouse. Shawn smelled the smoke and knew that he had to help Merry get out of there. He managed to reach into his pocket and get his Swiss army knife. He released the blade and started to saw at Merry's bonds. It took him a long time to saw through the tape that bound the frightened girl. It took every ounce of strength and concentration he had to free the girl. She was finally free and began to work on his bonds. He stopped her and managed to smile and say "cant walk you go" He took a labored breath and said with tears in his eyes, "Love to Jules, Dad and Gus". A tear started to form in the frightened girls eyes but she hugged her fellow captor and said "hang on I am going to go and get help, we will get you out of here I promise." Shawn weakly smiled at the girl as she left knowing that by the time she found help he would be dead.

Chief Vick drove up to the abandoned warehouse alone but she was carrying two firearms and a switchblade, she was also wearing a wire. She grabbed the bag of cash and walked into the warehouse. Sitting at a table in the warehouse was a masked figure. He applauded Chief Vick for listening to directions and told her that he knew about the police that were posted nearby and that was fine. She threw the bag of money at him and said "Two million dollars just like you asked for know where is Merry and Shawn." The masked figure chuckled as he inspected the contents of the bag. Happy at what he saw he threw a pad of paper at Vick's feet. She bent down to pick it up making sure never to take her eyes off of the masked man.

She looked at the pad and it had an address scrawled on it. She began to leave to inform the awaiting officers to enter when she was stopped. The masked man said "You can call your men to try and arrest me or you can race to rescue your friend" he looked at his watch and said "They don't have much time left, you see before I left I may have set a small fire in the warehouse they are in and I may have made sure the fire had enough fuel to burn very hot for a very long time. The choice is yours," He laughed maniacally as he got up to leave in the opposite direction.

Vick, frustrated ran to her car grabbed her radio "All units converge on warehouse at 45 Bison lane, we need all units and fire and ambulance there NOW, Shawn Spencer and Merry Schroeder suspected inside" She drove as fast as she could to the warehouse. When she got there the whole structure was in flames.

A minute latter Lassiter and Juliet arrived with Gus and Henry and several other uniform officers and three fire trucks. Before then firemen could make it to the front door a woman bust through the door to freedom. She was coughing and was blackened by the fire but she told the firemen "Shawn was in a room at the top of the stairs, he was hurt bad and couldn't walk" she broke into a coughing fit before continuing "and HURRY please he wont make it much longer"

The three firemen ran into the burning warehouse. They were in full dress and an oxygen tank so they would be safe from the fire. They got up the stairs and searched the room for the young man. The tall fireman yelled FOUND HIM and quickly threw the unconscious man over his shoulders and the trio began to head out of the burning building.

By the time they made it to the front door a crowed had gathered all being kept at a safe distance by the firemen that were outside waiting to attack the building with there hoses as soon as the rescue team exited with the other victim.

The look on Henry and Gus's face was one that almost willed the firemen to find Shawn. Lassiter was staring at the fire wondering if Shawn could have survived this. Vick stood next to Juliet with her arms around her detective ready to comfort her for what she feared she would be seeing any moment.

The first of the rescue team busted through the door a long five minutes after they had first entered the building he was followed by the other member of the team neither of the men had Shawn the crowed was fearful that they had not been able to find him in the smoke and flames. When the third man came through the door with Shawn over his shoulder the crowed cheered.

The third rescuer laid the unconscious Shawn on the waiting stretcher he announced that he was alive, barely but alive. The paramedics worked on stopping the bleeding and getting him on some fresh oxygen when he was stable enough they began to place him in the ambulance. Juliet and Henry raced to the stretcher making sure that Shawn knew that they were both there and that they loved him. They told the unconscious man they would see him in the hospital.

Lassiter turned his lights and sirens on and took Gus, Juliet and Henry to the hospital. Vick left the remaining detectives at the scene orders on how to process the scene and followed them to the hospital.

The five sat waiting in the same room they had waited six months before. Henry smiled at Lassiter at least this time you didn't hit me. The crowed snickered at the memory of Henry's black eye that took a month to fully go away. They were all glad that there were no angry or hurt feelings to work through, they were all friends and they were all worried about Shawn. He had been through so much in the last six months how much can one body go through before it can't go through anymore. They sat and waited and prayed that when they saw the doctor they would let them know that they still had Shawn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The group sat mostly in silence while they waited for word on Shawn.

They all perked up when the doors to the waiting room started to open. It wasn't the doctor; it was Merry Schroeder, the kidnapped girl from the fire being pushed by her Mother.

Her mom introduced herself to the group and thanked them for bringing her baby back to her they all smiled and thanked her for her kind words.

Merry chimed in and asked how Shawn was doing? Henry looked to the floor and sadly said "we don't know much yet, we heard from the doctor when he was first brought in but he wasn't optimistic Shawn would survive his injuries."

Merry was shocked and Henry went on to explain that Shawn was still recovering from injuries he received when he wrecked his motorcycle six months ago and the places where that man hit Shawn were the same places he was most seriously injured last time.

Merry smiled and said, "that explains so much." Juliet perked up at this point and asked the young lady what she meant? Merry told them that it took Shawn thirty minutes and what seemed like a herculean effort to cut through the duct tape that bound her and when he finally did free me I took the knife and started to cut through his tape and he stopped me and said "No, go cant walk go"

Henry stopped the young woman and told her that Shawn had had a massive stroke while he was hospitalized and that severely limited his speech and fine motor skills and he couldn't walk without help from crutches.

Merry smiled and told the group that knowing all that makes me even more grateful for what he did. He must be an amazing guy? Everyone in the group agreed that he was a very special man.

Merry went on about what happened in the fire she said when I left him I promised that I would get help and they would rescue him. He looked really sad and grabbed my arm and said, "tell Henry, Juliet and Gus Love" and handed me this knife.

Henry just about burst into tears when he saw the small Swiss army knife that he had given Shawn for his 16th birthday. Merry noticing the look on the old mans face she said "You should hold on to this for him" Henry smiled and thanked her. Merry smiled back and said, "It is me who should be thanking your son he is my hero"

Then she asked if she could wait with them to hear news on Shawn. They all gave the young woman a hug and said of course.

Two more excruciating hours passed and the Doctor finally came into the waiting room. He had an exhausted sad look on his face so the crowed was preparing themselves for the worst. The doctor pulled up a chair to the waiting family. He sighed and said "Let me begin by saying that Shawn in still alive" the group let out a collective sigh then Henry said "But? Doc I am sensing a but here what is wrong"

The Doctor chuckled at Henry's perceptiveness, the doctor went on to tell the group that they were able to patch up the injuries to his abdomen and that he has 5 broken ribs and a lung that was punctured when he arrived. He is suffering from severe smoke inhalation and 3rd degree burns on his back where he was leaning up against a desk and couldn't move himself away. The part of his injuries that worry us the most is the swelling in his brain. It is in the same area that swelled last time and he has slipped into a coma."

He told the group that him being alive right now is a miracle in itself. He went on to say that Shawn is in a Coma and if he doesn't fight himself back from the coma in a week the chances of him ever waking up are almost non-existent.

Henry was not even going to entertain the thought of a world without his son in it. Not now not after the wreck and they made up and were getting along so well. He told the doctor that his son was a fighter and he wanted to see him now.

The Doctor smiled at Henry and agreed with him saying "he would not even be alive right now if he wasn't a fighter. If anyone can come out of this it is Shawn and as soon as he is settled in a room I will have someone come and get you, okay?"

Henry shook the doctors hand and told him thank you.

Chief Vick and Lassiter were consoling Juliet who was distraught at the news the doctor had just told them. Henry sat down in front of Juliet and grabbed her hands. He said "Detective O'Hara Shawn needs the people he loves to tell him that he CAN come out of that coma, I know you want to sit in the corner and cry because I do too but Shawn is in the fight for his life and we need to fight along side of him."

Juliet smiled through her tears and let the man who she hoped would soon be her father in law that she was ready to help Shawn win this fight. She then said when he does get better do you think we could keep him off the field working cases for about a year so my heart has a chance to heal" Henry laughed and said "How about two years"

Merry and her mom went back to the room allowing the friends to comfort each other and within 30 minutes a nurse appeared at the door to bring them to Shawn's room.

They felt prepared for what they would see when they entered the room, the image of him after the motorcycle accident was still very fresh in their minds. What they saw lying in that bed was worse than they could have imagined. His torso was uncovered and it was covered in black and blue marks. They cringed when they saw the kidnappers fist print in several of the bruises. His left side was bandaged and a chest tube was sticking out. He was lying somewhat on his side to help take the pressure of the burns and his face was about three times the size it normally was plus he was intubated.

Juliet and Henry took their spots at the side of the bed neither of them knew just where they could pat to let Shawn know that they were there.

Gus and Lassiter and Chief Vick stood by the door. Lassiter was angry seeing the man who did nothing but help people lying fighting for his life. He swore right then and there to himself that he would not rest until the man who did this to him was arrested and he thought with a smile, hopefully the man would fight back and he could shot him dead.

Gus he just stood there looking at the man he grew up with, the man who was his best friend in the world and all he could do was beg God to save him and give him another chance at life.

Chief Vick was organizing a manhunt for that kidnapper in her head while she sat and looked at the lifeless Shawn. She said a silent prayer that he would be busting into her office being a pain in the butt again very soon.

About an hour passed and Henry told the others to head home and get some rest he was going to stay with his son and if anything changed he would make sure to call them. They all hesitantly agreed.

Henry was left in a darkened room sitting next to his only son. He tried to talk to him and let him know that he was there and that he loved him. He even tried reading a fishing magazine to him; he thought maybe he could bore him out of his Coma. The evening passed and there was no reaction to anything that he said to him.

Henry thought back to all the times growing up when Shawnie was sick or afraid the one thing that always calmed him down was an old German Lullaby that Henry's mom used to sing to him as a baby. His singing voice was nothing to write home about but he started to softly sing that song to his son over and over again.

It must have been around 5 am and he sang it one more time as he laid his head next to his son hand on the bed, he closed his eyes and softly finished the song and whispered "I love you my sweet Shawnie" just as he did when he put his small son to bed and he started to fade into sleep. Henry was still and fading deeper into sleep when fingers rubbing his head woke him.

His eyes popped open but he was careful not to move. Could it be his son starting to wake up? He looked and sure enough his sons swollen fingers were rubbing his head softly and a tear was falling from Shawn's eye. Henry didn't move he just sat there for a moment and enjoyed his son's touch.

{My Children are split 50/50 on whether or not we should kill Shawn. What do you think? Miracle recovery better than before, slow painful recovery but he recovers or does Henry pull the plug on his boy and watch him die?}


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Twenty minutes before their alarms were set to go off Lassiter and O'Hara received an urgent call from Chief Vick. We found the kidnapper and he is at the Diner attached to the Moose Inn on Lohoja get down here now.

The two exhausted detectives jumped into their clothes, grabbed their weapons and headed out the door to the scene.

Chief Vick was trying to secure the perimeter before making a move on the kidnapper; she did not want anyone else hurt by this nut job. When Vick saw the two detectives she told them "he is all yours".

With a quick smile at each other Lassiter and O'Hara took their places, O'Hara would go through the front door and try and talk him down and Lassiter would come through the back, in case he decided to run.

O'Hara clad in her typical pant suit, three inch heels and bullet proof vest waited for Lassiter to get into position and she came in the front door yelling

"SBPD we have you surrounded put your weapons down and your hands up and surrender peacefully and no one will get hurt"

O'Hara was hoping that the kidnapper would surrender peacefully and this entire nightmare would be over but that is not what happened. She found the kidnapper sitting at the Bar eating his pancakes like nothing was happening. He took another few bites and then he turned to look at the lady cop.

She repeated her earlier command for him to surrender peacefully and the kidnapper just smiled and said "Well,well,well it's the gorgeous blonde detective with the cripple for a boyfriend you here to thank me for getting rid of the dead weight in your relationship aren't you".

Juliet wanted nothing more than to shoot this son of a bitch but she just repeated her earlier warning for him to give up.

The kidnapper smiled at Juliet and smugly said "I am afraid I am going to have to decline your gracious invitation, I am sure I will have just as much fun killing you as I did killing your poor little crippled boyfriend" with that he started to reach into his waistband for his pistol.

Juliet hadn't noticed Lassiter had taken up position at the back of the restaurant and as soon as he saw the kidnapper reach for the gun in his waistband Lassiter unloaded all six bullets in his pistol into the seated kidnapper with deadly accuracy. The Kidnapper slumped in his seat and fell to the floor.

As soon as gunshots were heard the room was bustling with armor clad swat officers. Chief Vick came in with gun drawn and saw the lifeless body of the kidnapper on the floor and O'Hara and Lassiter sitting in a booth trying to catch their breath from what just happened.

"What happened?" was the only thing that came from Vick to her shaken detectives. Lassiter explained, "He reached for a gun to shoot Juliet who he called "the cripple's girlfriend" as soon as he reached for the gun I opened fire."

Vick sighed and said "Wow so I guess this is now an internal affairs matter, Detective Lassiter I am going to need your weapon as evidence in the investigation" Lassiter dutifully took the magazine from his weapon and placed the weapon and the magazine into an evidence bag.

Vick smiled at Lassiter and handed him her weapon and said, "Until you get your weapon back you can use mine, Great Job today Detective, great Job." Then she said "Why don't you go let Henry and Shawn know what happened and be sure to report to me how Shawn is doing"

The two agreed and set out for the hospital not really sure what they were going to find. They knew that Henry had been there all night so they stopped and picked up some breakfast and a cup of Coffee for him. They slowly entered the room and were shocked at what they saw. Henry was asleep with his head on the bed and Shawn's hand was touching his forehead it almost looked like he was rubbing the older mans head. They thought for a second that was a sign Shawn was waking up but then thought nah.

They gently woke up the sleeping father and he was so excited to see Juliet he said "I have some amazing news for you. Last night I was singing the same old lullaby that I sang to him growing up and I laid my head down next to him on the bed and he started to rub my head. It was intentional and sweet he meant to do it. Isn't that great I knew this kid was a fighter and he would come back to us"

Juliet listened with excitement "That is amazing Henry, I am so glad to see that he is still in there somewhere." She looked sweetly at him lying in the bed, she reached over and gently kissed him on the forehead and then sat in a chair beside the bed to tell Henry their great news.

Juliet started to tell Henry what happened but Lassiter blurted out "We got the creature that did this to Shawn, we didn't just get him we killed the SOB and sent him to hell where he belongs" Juliet smiled at the passion of her partner and said "Yep what Lassie said, he is gone and he will never be able to hurt anyone ever again"

Henry stood there just smiling so glad that this part of the nightmare was over then he quietly said "LOOK" and pointed to Shawn's hand. His hand was slightly raised off the bed and he was making a fist. Henry smiled and looked at Lassiter and told the detective "I think that is a fist bump waiting for you" Lassiter awkwardly smiled and reached down and gently fist bumped Shawn. He told the Pseudo Psychic "It was my pleasure to take care of him for you, now all you have to worry about is getting better?

{He will either get well or tragically pass tonight the Jury is still out .}


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The trio stood there smiling watching Shawn for any other signs of life from him when Gus entered the room. They were excited to let Gus in on the signs of life that the group witnessed from Shawn. Gus was so thrilled to hear that his best friend was still in there. He bent down and patted Shawn on the shoulder and told him that he was here for him and he was going to be hanging out with him for the afternoon.

Henry and Juliet were not sure they wanted to leave but Juliet had to go back to work and Henry needed to go home for a while, get a shower and rest for a bit. Henry patted Gus on the shoulder and told him that his cell phone would be on and to call if ANYTHING changed with Shawn.

Gus came prepared with an assortment of comic books and a few of their favorite 80's movies. He told his best friend that he was looking forward to spending the afternoon with him. He teased him "it will be kinda nice to watch Top Gun without you quoting all of Val Kilmer's lines".

There were no more signs of life from his best friend, but that did not discourage Gus he sat next to his friend the entire day reading books, watching movies and holding one-sided conversations.

That evening Henry called up to Gus and asked him to come down to his truck and help him bring some stuff up to Shawn's room. Henry went home and packed enough stuff to make sure that he wouldn't have to leave his son's side until he woke up.

Gus told Shawn that he would be right back. When Gus walked up to Henry's truck he smiled and said "Hey Mr. Spencer, glad to see you, not much has been going on today" He grabbed a couple of bags and helped Mr. Spencer up to Shawn's room.

Gus busied himself helping Mr. Spencer unpack all he brought. Gus was excited to see a cooler of food that Mr. Spencer spent all afternoon cooking. He started to set out all the food on the table when he just stopped and starred at Shawn. Mr. Spencer noticed and asked "Gus what happened? What's wrong?" all Gus could do is smile and point at Shawn.

Henry unsure of what Gus was trying to tell him looked toward his son. To his surprise two beautiful green eyes were smiling at the scene of Gus and Henry setting the table. Henry just about dropped the container of pineapple when he saw his son. He raced to the edge of the bed and to inspect his conscious son.

He told Gus to go and grab the doctor and he grabbed Shawn's hand asked him if he could hear him. Shawn smiled with his eyes again and gave a small head nod yes. Henry smiled ear-to-ear and muttered "Oh thank God".

The doctor came in surprised to see the young man with his eyes open and trying to communicate with his Dad. He asked his Dad to step aside and allow him to run a few tests. When the doctor was done he told Henry "I thinks that we can take Shawn of intubation" he cautioned "He may have to be put him back if he couldn't keep is Oxygen levels up but he was alert and ready to give breathing on his own a try."

The Doctor took the tube out of Shawn's throat and Shawn mouthed the words "thank you" to the Doctor. The Doctor patted him on the shoulder and said "Shawn I should thank you, I love it when patients surprise me. He smiled at Shawn and told the other two men "I will be on duty tonight if there is any changes please have the nurses page me immediately"

Gus and Henry sat on either side of Shawn. Henry was the first to ask Shawn a question he asked "Do you remember anything about what happened to him in that warehouse" Shawn looked sad and tried to say yes but nothing came out of his mouth. Shawn looked concerned but Henry told him not to worry he assured him "you have been through so much kid it is going to take time to heal." Shawn bit his bottom lip and nodded in agreement with his dad.

Henry gave Shawn a pen and piece of paper and told him to give those a try. His fine motor skills were all ready limited at best from the stroke six months ago so now they were even shakier but he was able to scratch out the word Merry. Henry saw what he wrote and had to fight back the tears. He rubbed Shawn's shoulder and said "Merry is just fine. She is actually down the hall and she is set to go home tomorrow. You saved her life and she is grateful. Her and her mother sat with us the night you were brought in and she has called to check on you everyday"

The next thing Shawn wrote was "bab guy" Henry looked weird and said "Bab guy, what is a Bab guy?" Getting a little frustrated Shawn rewrote it in capitol letters BAD GUY. Henry sighed, "Oh the bad guy you want to know what happened to him" Shawn shook his head yes. Henry smiled and said "Your going to like this Juliet and Lassiter cornered the man and Lassiter ended up emptying his gun into the guy and shot him dead" Shawn raised his eyebrow and smiled and wrote on his notepad "Point Lassie."

Henry was cherishing talking to his son but he told him that he thought he should call Juliet and tell her the good news. Shawn smiled and ornery smile and wrote down "Just say come now." Henry looked suspicious at his son and told him you don't want me to tell her the good news over the phone."

Shawn shook his head no. His Dad wasn't sure what he was up to yet but agreed.

Juliet was just about to leave the station when she received the text message from Henry. She sat down and sighed "Oh my God" Lassiter and Vick both saw the reaction to the text and asked what was happening. Juliet said "It just said come to the hospital now. Oh my goodness what could be happening" she was visibly shaken so Vick and Lassiter told the worried detective that they would escort her to the hospital.

Henry told his son "alright you probably only have ten minutes what do you want to do." He smiled and wrote, "ask Jules 2 marry me". Henry read the note he wrote in shock "You want to do what? You just woke up from a coma" Shawn smiled and wrote "life uncertain cant wait". He smiled at his son and said, "If your sure kid I am right there with ya, I think Juliet is the perfect girl for you" Shawn wrote and asked his dad to "fancy write will you marry me" Henry smiled and agreed.

Henry sent Gus out to the hall to play look out he told him to knock on the door when they got there and he would come and let them all into the room. He helped Shawn clean up a little and wrote "Juliet will you Marry me" in his best calligraphy. Henry also finished laying out the food he brought, thankfully he brought enough to feed several people.

Soon there was a knock on the door and he could hear Juliet and Lassiter getting frustrated that Gus would not let them into the room. Henry looked at Shawn handed him the sign and asked if he was ready? Shawn smiled, and nodded yes. Henry came to the door and told the agitated group that he wanted them to come in Juliet first he needed them to see something. Honestly Juliet thought she was going to have to see Shawn's dead body but to her shock an awake Shawn greeted her.

His eyes sparkled like they had before and he held a sign. When she read the sign she busted out into tears and ran to hug her sweet man. He enjoyed the hug but after a minute he stuck his bottom lip out and wrote on a clean piece of paper two boxes one that was labeled yes and on labeled no and handed the pen and paper to Juliet. She smiled and checked and circled the yes box and then hugged her now fiancé.

The group was so excited to see that Shawn was going to recover. Henry let them know that it seemed like the swelling in his brain the second time may have taken away Shawn's speech permanently but he knew his son he wasn't going to let something like not being able to speak stop him from getting his point across. The group laughed and Lassiter chimed in and said "I for one look forward to Shawn not being such a smart ass maybe I can get a word in edge wise with him" Shawn rolled his eyes and moved his hand like a talking puppet. Everyone laughed and Henry smiled and said "See, that's my boy"

Six months latter-

Shawn and Gus made their way into the SBPD Shawn was still on crutches but had gotten pretty good at getting around with them. He often used them as extensions of his arms most of the time to get into trouble. His speech never returned and that made everyone sad but when they thought that they almost lost him twice in one year they were fine with a mute Psychic.

Juliet and Henry did not forget the oath to keep Shawn from going into the field to investigate between the two of them Shawn was not able to get into any trouble they watched him like a hawk. Gus went out to the field with his ipad and made sure that Shawn was able to see all the clues that he needed to see.

The set up was not ideal but it didn't stop Shawn from closing at least one case a month. The tech guys even helped Shawn learn a program on the ipad that would talk for him. They loaded it up with a ton of phrases that Shawn used frequently so he could still be a Smart Ass especially to Lassiter. Shawn told his Dad "life would be no fun if I couldn't give Lassie a hard time". Lassiter pretended to be upset with Shawn but truth of the matter he was just thrilled to have the pain in the butt back alive and closing cases.

The end

I couldn't kill him. I like Shawn too much. I like to injure him but I just couldn't kill him Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
